


Young Justice Ficlits

by cryptidturtle



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: They delivered the same amount of justice; they were just slightly shorter (a lot in Robin's case.) than the people usually delivering it. What kind of rag-tag ex-sidekick heroes would they be if they let the Justice League age limit prevent them from working together, having fun, and kicking ass? So naturally in an act of pure teenage rebellion they form a team. Join the Young Justice League as they grapple with bad guys, bond as a team, NOT bond as a team, and ultimately save the day together.(Collection of dabbles created for Young Justice. Contains spoilers for season 1 and a smidgen of season 2. Some angst; that will be tagged, and of course they're teenagers guys lets be realistic they cuss A LOT. Enjoy. I wrote these two years ago on wattpad and decided they are decent enough to go on here.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kaldur has anxiety and robin is here to assist

Aqualad stood tense, wringing his hands together nervously as he watched the others arrive through Zeta-Beam. He began to break down what had happened during the mission, to better understand what went wrong. 

'The mission hadn't gone well. The plan was going perfectly until a goon decided the bright idea of sneaking up on Miss Martian, which Superboy, as luck would have it, heard. Conner, then hefts up the man and slams him against some machinery. Sparks fly and moments later we learn that was the main power control panel. The lights blinked off and the other guards became aware of our presence. It then descended into chaos. Robin frantically types at his holo-computer and asks for a distraction to give him time to finish downloading the mainframe. A combination of Superboy damaging the power control panel and Artemis shooting a metal arrow to pin an enemy to a wall missing and hitting the panel causes an electrical fire. This then distracts M'gann from linking the team telepathically. Wally, in his haste to protect Miss Martian from the flames grabs my water bearers and attempts to put the fire out. He forgot the fact this was an electrical fire, under NO circumstances should I allow KidFlash to use my water bearers again, or let him be around electrical fires; considering the explosion knocked him back into a wall, thus rendering him unconscious. Robin shuts down his holo-computer and gives me a thumbs up. Superboy lifts Kid Flash onto his shoulders, looking around for an escape route. As luck would have it, we were boxed in and were forced to fight our way out of the warehouse. Although I apologized profusely and vowed to be better prepared for disaster I worry I'll never have their respect.' 

Kaldur'ahm is snapped out of his thoughts as he hears the Zeta Beam announce Robin's arrival. He glances around Mount Justice and finds Artemis sitting on a chair lecturing a still unconscious Wally who lay on the couch parallel to her. Both M'gann and Conner after deducing Wally will be alright retired to their respective rooms, exhausted after the mission. Robin strolls in from the Zeta Tube; despite sporting a deep gash on his cheek, he looks no worse for ware. 

Aqualad decides to leave Artemis be, any words of apology would likely not be well received.   
He turned to see Robin head towards the kitchen, probably to grab a snack before heading back to wherever he went in Gotham once the team dispersed. Aqualad followed Robin's footsteps to the kitchen to find the caped crusader standing on the tips of his toes trying to reach the top shelf of the fridge where Kid Flash liked to place Rob's energy drinks just out of reach. 

"Robin," Kaldur began, "May I have a word?" 

"Huh?" The youngest member of their team looked behind him from where he had just snatched a Energy Drink from the shelf. "Oh yeah sure, what's up Kal?" 

"Well as you know tonight's mission was nothing short of a disaster, I.. I'm unsure of my effectiveness as leader. I feel like I require more training before I even begin to fit the bill of a decent team leader." Aqualad admitted if somewhat reluctantly. 

Robin cracked open his drink and took a sip. "You're kidding right Kaldur?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "You just started out as leader and when you got into a bit of a rhythm, Artemis joins the team and you get a bit thrown for a loop. You've had redesign all these battle formations and junk." The boy explains. "No one blames you for us running into some trouble during the mission." 

Kaldur'ahm began to protest, "Kid Flash was knocked unconci-"

"Kid Flash is always doing something stupid and getting knocked out. He'd do that wether things went according to plan or not. I've literally seen him run into a sign and pass out cold." Robin interrupted.

Aqualad nodded with a smile, "Well that is true."

The thirteen-year old grinned. "Yeah man, that's what I'm talking about. Plans are great and it's always good to have them, but half the time things go wrong; and you just gotta improvise. Trust your team, we got your back." He encouraged, "But don't let Wally become a Firefighter." Robin added.

"Noted." Kaldur said with a laugh. "Thank you Robin, I appreciate your advice. Someday when you are ready, you'll make a great leader."

Robin took a sip of his energy drink, "NOW you're getting traught Kal." He smiled faintly and shook his head, "I think I'll take my time on the whole leader thing. You're pretty good at it, and no offense it seems like a whole lotta work." 

Before Kaldur'ahm could respond, they heard a groan of pain, that resembled the sound of a hungover twenty-one year old that just drank themselves sick for the first time. 

"Finally you're awake. I'm going home, maybe you should take some fire safety classes before we have our next mission." Artemis called before adding in quieter tone. "I'm glad you're okay." The Zeta Tube then announcing her departure.  
Robin smirked and opened up the freezer pulling out an ice pack that reads. 'Speedster Stupidity Injuries Only.'

"Yo KF!" Shouted Robin, "HEADS UP." He called before lobbing the icepack to where Wally lied on the couch. 

"Thanks Rob, also owww." Kid Flash complained rubbing his head where the icepack had hit him. 

"Just doin' my job as mandatory best friend Walls." Said Robin with a shrug as he headed towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Where are you headed?" Asked Kaldur moderately curious.

"Back to Gotham, I just wanted to see how long it'd take for KF to wake up." Grinned Robin as stepped into the Zeta Beam. "Keep feelin' the aster Kaldur, cause you got it." He said before disappearing in a beam, the Zeta Tube announcing his departure.   
Kaldur'ahm smiled faintly,  
'Maybe leading this team won't be so difficult after all.'

"Heyyy Aqualad?" Whined Wally lying in a fetal position on the couch, "Can you get me some water?"  
Kal sighed in fond exasperation masking a smile,   
'Never mind.'


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn't fit in the same way M'gann does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since they were neglected in the last chapter here's some platonic bonding that can be interpreted as shippy if you want it. depending on reviews n junk i might publish more if people care to read them.

Superboy sat on the bleachers of Happy Harbor High School. Connor slumped forward resting his face in his hands; his eyes trained on M'gann as he waited for her to finish cheerleading practice.   
Connor didn't need his super hearing to hear her laughing and chatting with the rest of the cheerleaders.   
Superboy almost envied her, she was so nice, so normal, she fit right in. She was a social butterfly, this was her element; not his.   
Earlier that morning, some kid slammed into Kon El and if he hadn't stopped himself he could've accidentally bashed the poor guy's skull in. Thankfully Megan had already started walking to class and didn't see that debacle.

He wasn't normal.  
God he wished he could be.

 

M'gann let out a gleeful shriek as she was flipped into air.

'This is so exciting!' She thought to herself as she laughed. The Martian still couldn't believe she was chosen to be a flyer. Okay well maybe somebody density shifted herself to make her easier to lift up, ensuring she got to be flyer. Can you blame her?   
As the team set her down to her feet, she looked to where Conner was sitting, he looked lost in thought. Something was bothering him, Megan could feel it coming off him in small, subtle waves. She just couldn't figure out what exactly the Kryptonian was feeling.

A shrill noise erupted from the Team Captain's whistle. M'gann jumped, disrupted from her thoughts. The Martian glanced up and saw Connor wince, that's gotta hurt with super hearing.  
'Hey Connor, are you okay? That was a loud whistle even for me and I don't have super hearing.' She asked using her telepathic link with a smidgen of concern. 

'Really M'gann it's okay. I wasn't prepared and it surprised me.'  
He explains before falling silent for moment. 'Uh M'gann I think your team is having a meeting behind you.'  
M'gann whipped her head around and saw the rest of the group looked at her with amused expressions on their face.

'Eep! You're right. Oh hello Megan! That's why she blew the whistle. I gotta go. Ill talk to you once practice is finished!' She said, severing the connection before Superboy could respond. 

Connor sighed before giving up on watching the cheerleading practice; he messaged his other teammates asking how the recon mission was. He got a novel long summarization of the mission from Wally, A bar graph from Robin of how many guys he's kicked in the face today. (The numbers are concerning.), a digital photo album full of "Stupid Things Wally Had Done On This Trip." Courtesy of Artemis, and numerous detailed descriptions of Wally being upset by things Artemis has said and exactly what she said from Kaldur'ahm. "It's my mission log." Kaldur claimed. 

Superboy allowed himself to smile despite his present feelings of unhappiness. He looked up just as he heard a girl from the field, presumably the captain shouting out encouragements.

"Okay boys and girls! That's enough for today, great job! See you on Monday, have a nice weekend everyone!" She called with a huge smile. Conor stood up, stretching his limbs as he stepped down from the bleachers to where Megan was waiting for him. 

"Hey Kon! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had no idea practice would run late." She apologized, smiling sheepishly. "Next time you can leave once school is over, I don't mind walking back to the cave." M'gann offered.

"No really it's fine, I don't mind waiting." Connor said with a shrug, it wasn't like he had actual plans aside from missions.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Miss Martian, holding her cheer practice bag. Super boy looked at her quizzically, eyeing the cheer uniform she still wore.   
"Uh don't you have to go change?" He asked, gesturing to the rest of the cheer squad heading to the locker rooms. M'gann's grin grew wider.

"Nope!" She replied before glancing around. Once, she was sure all civilians had either gone home or to the locker room, she shifted her outfit until it morphed into her usual shirt, skirt, and cardigan.

"Ohhh." Replied Connor, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Yep! It's bio-material, from the same stuff my costume and ship are made up of." She explained, grinning ear to ear.  
With that they set off and began to walk towards Mount Justice, this was the least conspicuous way of arriving there. After all, Sphere would be a bit obvious and bus routes didn't exactly plan on teenage superheroes living in mountains.  
Connor looked down at his feet and focused on walking, if he knew how he'd probably start whistling awkwardly. Thankfully CADMUS deemed learning to whistle a waste of time in the clone's education.   
M'gann bit her lip as she looked at Superboy. His head bent down and hands shoved in pockets, it was like he was shrinking in on himself. The Martian felt bad she hadn't really noticed before. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Um, hey Conner, are you doing okay?" M'gann began, "I...I heard about what happened with that guy this morning, and you've been kinda bummed about it all day. You know that wasn't your fault right..?" 

Superboy stiffened and he looked up dejectedly, "You heard about that?" He asked sheepishly, M'gann nodded and the clone's shoulder's slumped. "M'gann it was my fault, I almost killed the poor kid right on the spot. No normal kid does that." He said seeming angry at himself.

"Oh Connor, don't blame yourself, you're a superhero, it was just an instinct. You didn't hurt him that badly!" Megan said trying to comfort him, "That guy slammed into you and you reacted negatively, everyone does that."

Superboy turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Would you have?" He asked accusingly, his face downcast.

M'gann sputtered for a second searching for words, "..I- well um possibly, not really as bad as-....no, I guess not actually." She admitted defeatedly.

"See?! That's what I mean. That's not normal, it's messed up- I messed up and I'm just mad at myself okay??" Connor said, thinking back to that kid. 'He looked up at me, scared,-terrified-, like I was a monster, maybe I am a monster, whoamIkiddingIam, I'm just some abnormalmonsterfreakthing, I-'

"CONNOR STOP!" M'gann yelled, flinging her arms around him and wrapping them tight. "Pleasepleaseplease stop, I can hear everything you're thinking, please, you're so upset it's coming off you in waves, I'm so sorry Connor. I didn't know you were feeling like this, I'm sorry, I've been so wrapped up in cheerleading and everything Earth I didn't even notice." She rambled, blinking back tears.  
Superboy, shocked from his thoughts, numbly wrapped his arms around M'gann's shoulders. Sometimes he forgot that Martians could read minds and sense emotions, and that she can be so affected by it. 

"...M'gann.. I'm sorry, please don't feel bad. I want you to have fun, I'm happy that you love doing Earth stuff so much. I don't want me getting upset sometimes to mess with that." Connor said guiltily. "It's just you're so good at it, blending in, fitting in, just being normal, ordinary. I didn't even realize I was so jealous." He admitted.

Megan looked up at him, "Why are you jealous of me??" she asked incredulously, "I may I seem normal on Earth, but on Mars...I'm far from it. I guess I've been trying to hard to be ordinary on Earth to make up for all the rejection on Mars." M'gann mumbled, not wanting to talk about what exactly caused that rejection on Mars.  
"Connor, maybe you aren't normal, or ordinary, heck I'm not either, but that doesn't mean you aren't great. You're super for pete's sake. I mean who really wants to be completely normal anyway? It sounds kinda boring even to me, who's romanticized it since I've been on Mars. We save lives Kon. These kids worry about homework and finals while we make sure the Earth isn't destroyed. I think that's pretty dang spectacular if you think about it. Maybe we aren't ordinary, but I think you and I and our team are extraordinary. Besides, even if we aren't normal that doesn't mean we can't act normal. I mean, I think our friends and all their antics feel pretty normal to me, even if we save the world a bit." She blurted out with a passionate expression on her face. Megan laughed awkwardly as she realized exactly how long she talked and began to apologize.

"M'gann, there's no need to be sorry," Connor said cutting her off, "Really, thank you. That actually made me feel a lot better.. I appreciate it. And I think you're right, maybe we aren't normal exactly but being with all of our friends and people we love, feels pretty normal to me." He said with a small smile.

She returned the grin full force and squeezed him in a hug before letting go, "Okay!" M'gann exclaimed with a laugh, "But promise me, whenever you're feeling all sad, please come and talk to me about it.. We might have more in common than you think." She said in a slightly more serious tone.

Connor nodded in agreement, "Alright I guess, but then you have tell me whenever you don't feel that extraordinary. Okay?" He asked.

The Martian nodded, "Okay." She replied, her grin returning. And with that, they continued to walk back to Mount Justice, trading laughs the entire trip. The pair then relaxed on the couch until the Zeta Tubes announced the arrival of their friends and teammates; excited to hear about the mission school made them miss.  
Robin waved around his (now printed) bar graph, asking where the magnets are, he wanted to hang it on the fridge. 'Apparently, he broke his previous record of guys kicked in face.'  
Artemis and M'gann snickered to themselves as the Martian printed out the Archer's photos of "Stupid Things Wally Has Done On This Trip" M'gann was putting them in her Scrapbook.  
Kaldur'ahm looked over his phone at his descriptions of Artemis roasting Wally and the poor speedster's reactions. 'He had full intentions of emailing them to Aqua Man for a few laughs.'  
Superboy watched the spectacle with a small smile on his face. 'M'gann was right, this does feel normal.'

"Ayo Supes!" Wally called, jerking Connor out of his thoughts. "I could use some help." He exclaimed waving his phone, "I'm looking at this summary I wrote and I think I made some run-on sentences and spelling mistakes. Speedster texting, what can you do? I wanna post it on my blog, you wanna help me fix it?" The red haired boy asked.  
Connor rolled his eyes before nodding and walking over to the speedster.   
'Yep, normal indeed.'


End file.
